Breaking Free
by HeRa2504
Summary: post-ep 6x19 "Brown-Eyed Girls" - Jane confesses his true feelings to Lisbon, then wants to leave to let her live her life. Can she stop him? New chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

_Author`s note: This story was written in between 6x19 Brown-Eyed Girls and 6x20 Il Tavolo Bianco. At the moment it contains 2 chapters, but I might add some more. I know how the story goes on in my mind, but I`m not sure if I want to write that right now. I already have something else on my mind._

_This chapter is mostly sad, Rating could be K, I guess - but the next chapter will be fluffier and definitely M!_

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Breaking Free**

Chapter One

Teresa Lisbon was sitting in her dark living room, trembling. Not out of cold, but out of fear. She felt utterly lonely and desperate, like never before in her life.

She`d been angry at Jane for not questioning her about Marcus`s offer, foolishly assuming that somehow he would know - and then she`d been angry at herself when Abbott pointed out the possibility that probably he didn`t know if she hadn`t told him. She had felt like a stupid little girl in that moment.

So, when they had left Daniela`s hospital room earlier this evening she had gathered all her courage and told him. She didn`t know what she was expecting from him. But when all he`d said was "Congratulations, I guess" it had felt like a slap in her face. She couldn`t believe that he actually didn`t care whether she was leaving or not. Silly her for thinking he might care about her. That she might mean more to him than that.

She had managed to keep her emotions in check while she accompanied Marcus to the club, but when he`d asked her to come home with him, she had declined politely, saying she was exhausted after the long day. Which wasn`t even a lie – she felt totally drained, both physically and emotionally.

As soon as she had entered her home, closed the door behind her, she had collapsed, crying violent tears. For what she didn`t even know.

When the tears had finally stopped she`d tried to analyze her feelings. One thing she was absolutely sure of after tonight was that she wasn`t in love with Marcus. He was sweet and caring, but she couldn`t picture spending the rest of her life with him. She hadn`t even seriously considered moving to D.C. with him. So why had she made it sound to Jane like she did? Why was she so angry with him the whole time? Why did his careless reaction bother her that much?

She knew that she cared about him, deeply. He was her friend, in fact had been the most important person in her life for many years. But the deep hurt and despair that she`d been feeling lately whenever he was around indicated something that went far deeper than just friendship. She was scared to look at it too closely because if she did, if she acknowledged the true nature of her feelings for him, they could destroy her.

Maybe they already had. She didn`t know what to do anymore. Moving to D.C. was out of the question, she didn`t want to be with Marcus anymore. But the way things were right now between her and Jane she doubted that she would be able to stay in Austin, keep working with him, either. So, what other options did she have? Going back to California? Maybe she could stay with Wayne and Grace for a while, until she figured out what to do.

Suddenly she felt unearthly tired. She just wanted to close her eyes and escape from this mess she`d found herself in.

A knock on her door startled her. With a deep sigh she got up from her couch, dragging herself to the door slowly. There was only one person in the world who would dare to bother her at this time of night. And he was about the last person she wanted to see right now.

Standing on Lisbon`s porch close to midnight, Jane felt more than a little nervous, anxious even. There once had been a time when this had been a perfectly normal thing for him to do, a time where they`d been close to each other. Now he felt like an intruder into her life, not welcome anymore, though this was the only place he truly wanted to be.

It made him feel so incredibly sad and lonely to think that finally – after all those years – she had enough of him. That she`d moved on and found happiness with someone else. He knew that he had no right to complain about it. He`d been aware of his feelings for her for a long time, but even with Red John gone he couldn`t find the courage to tell her. He had made her wait, expected her to be there for him like she`d always been.

But now it seemed he just waited too long, that he had finally lost her for good. The thought made him shake with fear. He would be nothing without her, she`d been his only reason for living for many years. But he wouldn`t stand in her way, wouldn`t keep her from being happy, even if it destroyed him. If she truly wanted to leave he would let her go. There was just one thing he needed to do before he would retreat and let her live her life, possibly without him. He needed at least to tell her how he truly felt about her.

She had broken his heart at the hospital today. Although she`d been going out with Pike for some weeks now, he somehow thought that sooner or later she would break up with him again. He knew her, she`d never been quite the relationship type. So, he hadn`t taken it seriously and now hearing her talk about possibly moving to D.C. had shattered his world into a million pieces. The great Patrick Jane hadn`t seen this one coming.

He`d briefly considered going after them, making a scene in front of Pike and whoever else was around, but for once in his life he decided to be reasonable. Doing something like that would only drive her farther away from him. He`d retreated to his Airstream, restlessly pacing it for hours like a caged animal, trying to figure out what to do. But no matter how much he thought about it, he always came to the same conclusion. There wasn`t anything he could do anymore. Except being completely honest with her.

And so here he stood in the middle of the night, nervously playing with his fingers, waiting for her to open the door. He hoped she was alone.

Lisbon stepped out onto her front porch, watching Jane warily. He looked tired – and sad. Probably she looked the same, she thought. He smiled cautiously at her.

"Jane, what do you want? It`s late, I`m tired" she said. It came out harsher than she intended to and she cringed internally. The small smile vanished immediately from his face. It made her want to cry again.

"Sorry, Lisbon. I didn`t mean to bother you and – " his eyes darted to her closed front door before he continued "well – I just wanted –" He was searching for the right words, not wanting to make her angrier or upset her more than she already was.

Lisbon sensed his uneasiness, noticing with surprise how nervous he was. She`d never seen him act like this, especially not around her. How could everything have become this awkward between them? They used to be so close to each other, feeling comfortable in each other`s presence. Now he acted like she could explode any second.

Jane took a deep breath and gathered his courage to look her in the eye. He was not a coward, dammit, and he would not back off this time. He looked at her openly, affectionately.

"There`s something I need to tell you, Teresa." The use of her first name and the soft tone of his voice made her heart clench. She looked at him closely, waiting for him to continue.

"I lied to you" he said. "At the hospital. When you asked me if I was upset. I lied. I am upset. Very upset. The thought of you leaving is making me sick to my stomach."

"Jane" she started, but he interrupted her immediately, just wanting to get this over with.

"No, please, let me finish. I don`t want you to go, Teresa. I need you. You`re all that matters to me."

She looked at him mesmerized, tears beginning to fall, but not daring to say a word.

Jane swallowed, his voice thick with emotion when he spoke again. "I know I have no right to ask you to stay. You have chosen to be with someone else. I have to accept that although it is breaking my heart to see you with him. I`ve been stupid, I missed my chance and now I`ll have to live with the consequences. Don`t worry, I will not stand in your way. But I need you to know what you mean to me. And I want to apologize. I know I hurt you. A lot, many times. I`m so sorry for that."

His voice was barely more than a whisper now.

"I –" he extended his hand to her. "I want you to have this."

He waited `til she held out her hand, too, then put something into her palm, closing her fingers around it. Lisbon didn`t look, just let her hand drop again. She was crying heavily now, fear gripping her heart. She wasn`t able to speak.

Jane took a step closer to her, softly wiping the tears from her face. "It`s okay" he said. "I just want you to be happy. I love you, Teresa. With all my heart."

He bowed down to press a soft kiss to her lips, then quickly turned around and walked to his car, not giving her a chance to respond. He didn`t look back. He didn`t want her to see his own tears streaming down his face.

Lisbon was too shocked to move, her heart was racing madly in her chest. She felt dizzy and cold, only her lips burned where he`d touched them with his. She wanted to yell after him, run after him, but when she finally regained control over her body again, he was already gone.

She stared at her still tightly closed fist, opening it slowly to look at what he`d given her. When she recognized the object lying on her palm, she started to tremble all over. It was his wedding band. Without conscious thought she grabbed her keys and raced to her car. She had to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Free**

Chapter Two

Lisbon drove to the FBI headquarters first, but when she didn`t see his Airstream in its usual space in the parking lot she turned around and headed in the direction of Jane`s apartment. She desperately hoped he`d be there because otherwise she wouldn`t know where else to find him.

She sighed in relief when she saw the Airstream parked in front of his apartment house. He was home. She quickly got out of her car, almost running towards the house, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him walking out of it, heading for the Airstream. She quickly followed him. "Jane" she called.

He turned around when he heard her voice, but kept on walking, opening the door of the Airstream and stepping inside. Lisbon hurried to catch up with him, slamming the door shut behind her. She glared at him. He wouldn`t just leave her standing there again!

Jane looked at her calmly. "Lisbon, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She noticed the suitcase standing next to his feet. That bastard wanted to leave her – again. She couldn`t believe it. Anger flared inside of her like a wildfire.

"What are YOU doing here?" she inquired incredulously. "Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

He just shrugged. "I don`t know. Somewhere. Maybe back to South America. It`s nice there."

Lisbon stared at him wide-eyed, mouth open in shock. He couldn`t be serious.

"Why?" she demanded to know. "Dammit, Jane, you can`t come to my house in the middle of the night, tell me you love me and then just disappear. What`s wrong with you?" she almost shouted now, voice trembling with barely controlled anger.

Jane`s face remained an unreadable mask. But on the inside he was fuming, too. How dare she?

"What`s wrong with ME? Nothing, Lisbon. You were the one telling me earlier that you want to leave with a complete stranger, betraying everything that was between us and then just left me standing there like a fool. Walking away as if I didn`t matter anything to you. You crashed me. So forgive me if I don`t want to stay here any longer. There`s nothing keeping me here anymore. Now, if you don`t want to go on a trip to Mexico with me you better get out."

With that he turned, sitting down behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

Lisbon fought the urge to slap him. That man had nerves! But she wouldn`t let him get away so easily. She took a deep breath and sat down in the passenger seat. No way would he abandon her again.

They stared at each other for some moments, neither of them relenting. Finally, Jane steered the Airstream out of the parking lot. "Okay" he said "Mexico it is, then".

They drove in silence for almost an hour, leaving Austin behind them. Lisbon`s anger had subsided when she realized how deeply her actions must have hurt Jane`s feelings. But still – just disappearing in the middle of the night without telling anybody was plain stupid, even for Jane. Running away wasn`t a solution, he had to know that. She released a deep sigh and spoke the first words since they`d left.

"You`re an idiot."

He looked at her but didn`t say anything, so she continued.

"I never said I was going to D.C. with him. I just told you that he asked me to. I hadn`t made a decision. You just jumped to conclusions without talking to me. And besides, going by your reaction I thought you didn`t care either way."

He looked sharply at her at that last sentence.

"You caught me off guard. What was I supposed to do in that moment?" he shot back.

"I don`t know" Lisbon answered honestly.

Jane decided that they shouldn`t have this conversation while he was driving and so he steered the Airstream to the next parking area. He stopped the engine and walked to the back, sitting down on the couch. Lisbon followed him, sitting down next to him. Jane looked at her expectantly.

"Have you now?" he asked.

Lisbon was confused for a moment. "Have I what?"

"Have you made a decision now?" Jane explained. She looked him in the eye before she answered.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

He waited for her to continue. She licked her lips, feeling a little nervous. But this needed to be said.

"I – I won`t go to D.C. I like my job here. I don`t want to start all over again when everything I need is here."

She grabbed his hand. "You are everything I need, Patrick. I love you, too. I don`t want to live without you ever again."

Tears were shimmering in her eyes again but they didn`t fall. Jane scooted closer to her on the couch, stroking her cheek softly. "You don`t have to" he whispered before he leaned in to kiss her, this time for real.

He pressed his lips to hers, sampling their softness, their taste. It was intoxicating. She didn`t hesitate and kissed him back, moving her mouth against his sensually. When she touched his face to pull him closer, Jane was lost. With a deep groan he fisted his hand into her hair and probed her mouth with his tongue, demanding entrance. She willingly opened her mouth to him and let her tongue duel with his in a passionate, erotic dance.

Jane pushed on her back to try to bring her closer and Lisbon slid onto his lap, straddling his thighs, pushing her body as close to his as possible. They both moaned into each other`s mouths at the intimate contact.

Lisbon pushed both hands into Jane`s hair, rubbing her groin against his straining erection. Jane`s hands found their way under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. He pulled it down, teasing her nipples, stroking and pinching them into tight little peaks. But it wasn`t enough. He needed her naked. Now.

He pushed her jacket down her arms, yanking her shirt out of her pants and over her head in a desperate frenzy. Lisbon`s mouth returned to his immediately, not willing to lose this delicious connection. Jane felt delirious with want, her passion driving him wild with lust for her. He ripped her bra from her body and brought his mouth down to her breasts, sucking hard on her already erect nipples.

Lisbon cried out in surprise and sheer pleasure, pushing his head tight against her, her hands buried in his delicious curls, her lower body bucking against him. Electricity shot through her body, straight to her core, making her gush with wetness. She felt it dripping out of her, saturating her panties completely. She clutched helplessly at Jane`s shoulders, totally overwhelmed by this unexpected and intense climax.

Jane was amazed by her strong reaction to his caresses, her stunning beauty in the throes of her passion, the wild abandon with which she was giving herself to him completely. She was a true goddess and he would worship her forever. His patience was wearing thin now, the last remnants of his usually exemplary self-control slipping out of his reach. He didn`t care. He wanted to lose control with her, needed to have her, be inside of her – or he would die a miserable death.

He grabbed her ass, pressing her close to his body and got up from the couch, carrying her to the bedroom in the back of the Airstream. He let her drop to the bed unceremoniously, pulling the remaining clothes from her body fast and efficiently. For a moment he just stared at her naked form. Damn, she was gorgeous.

And tiny. He wondered what she would feel like inside and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Lisbon propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him seductively. She rubbed her legs together, trying to release some of the tension coiling in her core, her arousal so strong she felt drunk on it. Slowly she opened her legs to him, exposing herself completely, a blunt invitation.

Something inside of Jane just snapped and he was on her in seconds, pressing his mouth to hers in a bruising, hungry kiss, rubbing his firm erection over her wet sex again and again. He groaned in frustration, his clothes still separating them. He frantically struggled to get rid of them, tearing at his shirt, shrugging out of it. Lisbon helped him eagerly, opening his pants, shoving them down his legs so he could kick them off. They both gasped when his rock-hard length came into contact with her hot drenching pussy.

Jane slid one hand between their bodies, pushing two of his fingers inside her without warning. God, she was wet, but oh so tight. He would have to force his way in to make her take him. The thought alone made him shiver with lust. He hoped that Lisbon liked it rough because he definitely wasn`t in the mood for slow and gentle right now. He had waited too long for this to happen and he felt the urge to possess her completely, maybe even punish her a little for almost breaking his heart.

Jane pulled his hand away, pushing them into her hair, making her look at him. The look of pure want on her face told him everything he needed to know. Lisbon`s hands wandered down his back, grabbing his ass, trying to bring him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He smiled down at her knowingly, teasing her with the tip of his cock.

"You want me to fuck you, Teresa?" he rasped out. She nodded "Yes."

"Say it" he demanded. "Beg me."

She didn`t hesitate. "Please, Patrick. I need you to take me. Fuck me hard. I`m begging you."

Jane`s grip on her hair tightened, pulling her head back a little more to expose her neck to him. He licked over it with the flat of his tongue, over her cheek, up to her ear.

"I will" he whispered. "You are mine."

With that he used all his strength to push his impressive hard-on so deep into her small body like no one had ever been before. It felt mind-blowing, her walls trying to grip him, resisting him, but he pushed deeper, until he couldn`t go any further. His balls slapped against her buttocks and the thick head of his shaft bumped against her cervix full force.

The pleasure was so exquisite, Jane felt like passing out for a second, gritting his teeth to prevent from coming on the spot.

The moment he entered her, Lisbon screamed in delicious pleasure-pain. He felt huge, dilating her, going deeper than any man had before. She came immediately from the exquisite feeling of his intruding man-hood, her slick walls contracting around him, trying to suck him in. She dug her heels into his backside, her fingernails scratching his back, desperately trying to hold on to him as tight as possible.

Jane willed his body to calm down, waiting for her tremors to subside a little, before he pulled his knees up to spread her legs wide open and pushing up on his outstretched arms.

He looked down on her, eyes closed, mouth open, panting heavily, sweat running down her temples. She was the sexiest thing he`d ever seen in his life and he couldn`t contain himself a second longer. He started pounding into her in a hard and fast rhythm, his cock seeming to go deeper every time he surged into her, her walls clutching him, trying to get a hold on him, but she was so wet, he went in and out easily.

Lisbon never felt this helpless before, totally out of control, he owned her completely. She wasn`t able to meet his frantic thrusts, she just let her hands wander over his slick body, her head thrown back in ecstasy, whimpering every time he made contact with her womb. She felt another climax coiling in her guts and briefly wondered if it was possible to die from too much pleasure.

Jane was close, so close, but he wanted to take her over the edge with him, experiencing the most intimate moment there could be between two people. He lowered himself on one elbow, wrapping his other hand around her neck in a gesture of utter dominance. Her eyes snapped open immediately, meeting his hot gaze. Her small hand curled around his bicep, digging her nails so deep they drew blood.

He reveled in the feeling, feeling strong, male, alive. He picked up speed and knew he had lost the moment her walls contracted violently around him, milking him, a violent scream torn from her beautiful lips. His seed blasted out of him in voluminous spurts, bathing her insides with his hot essence, overflowing onto her thighs, making a huge mess.

It took forever to come down from this incredible high, neither of them had experienced something this intense ever before. Jane all but collapsed onto Lisbon`s body, clutching her tight, showering her with kisses everywhere he could reach. She stroked his head, his back, holding him close, welcoming the weight of his body on hers.

After a while, when their heartbeats had become close to normal again, Jane rolled off of her, taking her with him. They lay facing each other, their bodies still touching. He smiled lovingly at her, brushing her damp hair out of her face.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself" she whispered back, scooting even closer to him. "What do we do now?" she asked, looking at him with her big green eyes full of love and hope.

"Well" he said, lazily stroking her back. "We could do the reasonable thing and return to Austin, spend a weekend in bed –" he waggled his eyebrows at her which earned him the most beautiful smile he`d ever seen on her face – " and go back to work on Monday. OR we could be terribly irresponsible and just continue our little trip."

He looked at her expectantly.

Lisbon shook her head. "I´m not going to Mexico with you" she said.

Jane flashed her his million-dollar-smile which always made her weak to her knees. Good thing she was lying down already. He pushed her on her back again, hovering above her. His face was close to hers, brushing his lips all over it. He kissed her sensually for some moments before he pulled back.

"That`s okay. I was more thinking along the lines of going to Las Vegas. Getting married."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise, licking over her lips unconsciously. She searched his face and though a small bemused smile was tugging on his lips, she knew he was serious. Her own smile lit up her face like the sun. She pulled his face down to her, whispering "Sounds like an excellent plan" before she pressed her lips to his, sealing their future with a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, as promised here it is. I had intended to write the whole wedding thing in one chapter, but while writing I realized that it`s gonna take much longer than anticipated. So, I decided to split it. I`m not sure how many more chapters there will be but I promise not to let you wait too long for the next one. I`m a little handicapped at the moment because I hurt my right arm during the weekend and writing is a little difficult. But then again, I gained a week off work, so I will have more time to write. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Breaking Free **

Chapter Three

It was 6.30 am on a Saturday morning and Teresa Lisbon found herself sitting on a plane. To Las Vegas. She couldn`t believe it. Less than 10 hours ago she`d been on a date – a date she didn`t want to have with a man she didn`t have any feelings for except some fondness, while the man she truly loved with all of her heart seemed to be as unavailable as never before. Her whole life had felt like a big mess and all she wanted to do was vanish, leave it all behind and forget about it.

And now here she was. On a plane to Las Vegas – to get married. Not to the man who technically still was her boyfriend, but to Jane. Patrick Jane. The man who had caused her more troubles than she could remember, who had been the biggest pain in the ass, had been unreasonable, difficult and childish – but who had also been the one man she found she could trust completely, who`d been there for her whenever she needed him and who had never given up on her, even when she was about to make the biggest mistake in her life. The one man she really truly loved. Jane.

She turned her head to look at him and found him smiling at her, though she could see a little uncertainty in his eyes. He`d been watching her, almost seeing the wheels turn in her head as the realization of what they were about to do was truly registering on her mind. He feared that she might have changed her mind. Even though he didn`t question that she loved him, he had started to doubt that she would really run off with him and marry him just like that. It just wasn`t something that Lisbon would do.

"Having seconds thoughts?" he asked softly.

She just looked at him for some moments, studying his beautiful face, amazed at how open he was to her, not hiding his feelings behind a mask anymore. The deep love she saw in his eyes almost overwhelmed her. She reached out to stroke his cheek, his lips, leaning over to place a soft kiss on them. She smiled at him.

"No" she said "no second thoughts." She snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder and fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

Seeing the unhidden love and tenderness in her eyes, Jane knew that he had nothing to worry about. Her decision was final and although he would never quite understand why this amazing woman had chosen him of all men, right now he just wanted to embrace this chance of being happy again. With his love safely in his arms Jane began to relax, his exhaustion getting the better of him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

Though Jane had originally planned to make the trip to Las Vegas with his Airstream, Lisbon had convinced him that it would take way too long to get there by road. So instead they had returned to Austin, making a short stop at Lisbon`s place for her to pack some clothes and headed straight to the airport. Luckily there were early hour flights from Austin to Las Vegas.

They used the time they had before boarding to do some research on the internet, checking out different hotels and offers to find the perfect place for their wedding. They finally decided for a wedding package at the Wynn which would even include a limousine to pick them up at the airport, take them to the courthouse to get their license and then on to the hotel. A very convenient solution they agreed.

They made the bookings by phone and although everything was on very short notice, they had no problems whatsoever, finally arriving at the Wynn around noon. Though at that point both of them wanted nothing more than to have some time alone with each other, the receptionist informed them that their private wedding consultant would be waiting for them in the lobby in 30 minutes. She gave them their keys and showed them the way to the elevators. Sighing in defeat, Jane picked up their luggage and steered Lisbon in the right direction, one hand placed protectively on the small of her back.

As soon as the elevator doors had closed behind them Jane had Lisbon in a tight embrace, his warm lips descending upon hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. Their kiss was deep and loving, tongues sliding against each other sensually. They were both so immersed with one another that they didn`t notice the elevator stopping nor the ping when the doors opened on their floor. Only when someone cleared their throat loudly did they separate, Lisbon blushing heavily, Jane with a broad grin on his face. He took Lisbon`s hand and pulled her out onto the floor and into the direction of their suite.

He opened the door and stepped in after her, barely noticing his beautiful surroundings, his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him. Jane closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pressing her against his body. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "We`ve got 25 minutes. Shower together?"

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, rubbing her nice little butt against his obvious arousal. "Let`s go" she breathed.

They didn`t waste any time, undressing as fast as possible, hungrily pressing their naked bodies against each other. Kissing passionately they stumbled into the large walk-in shower. When her back hit the tiled wall, Jane grabbed Lisbon`s ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He didn`t bother to test if she was ready, just let her slide down onto his cock until he was buried balls-deep inside of her.

Lisbon broke the kiss to sink her teeth into his shoulder, the sensation of his huge erection stretching her tight sheath almost too much to take. Jane growled deep in his chest, the slight pain of her bite fueling his passion and he started pounding into her without hesitation. His rhythm was hard and fast, his strong hands holding her in place mercilessly. Lisbon held on to him desperately, crying out in pleasure every time he slammed into her forcefully.

It only took a couple of powerful strokes to make her shatter all around him, her walls gripping him, sending him over the edge with her in a mind-blowing release.

When he had his breathing back under control again, Jane let Lisbon slide down his body again, keeping her in a tender embrace. She put her arms around him, stroking his back lazily. Her face buried in his neck she whispered "That was amazing."

Jane looked down into her smiling face, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you" he said.

"I love you, too."

For some moments they just held each other, then started washing each other tenderly. They were a little sad that they didn`t have the time to fully explore one another as they wished to, needing to hurry up to meet with their wedding consultant on time. This was a very important date, after all. Grinning, they promised that that would take their time with each other that night – their wedding night.

Their wedding consultant was a young man named Dean who was very eager to provide them with any information they might – or might not - require. They sat down in one of the hotel`s restaurants where Jane and Lisbon had some delicious lunch while politely listening to Dean`s detailed and overly enthusiastic exclamations and suggestions and answering questions about flowers, music and many other things neither of them had any particular interest in.

After an hour of more or less boring conversation, Dean finally left them happily to do whatever he had to do to make their wedding day "an unforgettable memory". They had decided to hold the ceremony outside at the beautiful Primrose Courtyard at 8 pm. That left Jane and Lisbon with enough time at hand to go shopping for clothes and rings and get dressed up properly. Dean had provided them with some of the best addresses in Las Vegas to help them along. Watching him walk away, they exchanged a bemused look.

"That was – interesting" Jane said.

"Don`t complain, this was your idea" Lisbon teased.

"Oh, I`m not complaining. I would gladly suffer through another hour of boring nonsense or whatever else is necessary to make you say "I do" tonight."

"Aren`t you the romantic?" She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Yes, I am. That`s why we`re here, my dear."

He put his arm around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her temple. Together they went outside, looking for a taxi that would take them to Western Avenue. They wanted to go ring shopping first at the Jewelers of Las Vegas – according to Dean the most trusted jeweler in Nevada.

The store was big and elegant and obviously very expensive – too much so for Lisbon`s liking. She felt a little out of place in her jeans and simple shirt. Jane sensed her discomfort and put his hand around her waist, smiling at her reassuringly. Lisbon had always admired his natural grace and elegance and sometimes even envied him his slightly arrogant "the-devil-may-care" attitude. He never felt intimidated by anything and today she was more than willing to let him take the lead.

The Jewelers had a vast selection of all kinds of wedding bands. One thing Lisbon knew for sure was that she wanted something entirely different from Jane`s old wedding band – though she would never admit it out loud. The clerk showed them some sets of yellow gold rings, all of them modern but elegant and Lisbon suggested a pair of simple plain rings.

Jane had watched her closely while studying the different rings and he knew immediately that her choice was just about being sensible, not what she really wanted. His sweet, sweet Lisbon, always holding back when it came to her own needs and wishes. Well, he wouldn`t let her do that anymore. She deserved everything she wanted and he would gladly give it to her.

He picked out a delicate ring that was half-way set with sparkling diamonds. "What about this one?" he asked. "It would look wonderful with your eyes." He winked at her, remembering a night a long time ago when he had said something similar to her.

Lisbon looked at the beautiful ring in his hand, licking her lips. She had fallen in love with it right away but thought it was way too expensive and extraordinary – and besides, not quite appropriate for a tough FBI agent. She looked at Jane, not quite knowing what to say.

"I think this is a little too much" she tried, but didn`t sound very convincing, even to herself.

Jane turned to the sales clerk. "Would you give us a minute alone, please?"

"Of course" the man politely nodded at him and left them alone.

"Jane, I really don`t think this is – " Lisbon tried again but before she could finish her sentence Jane had taken her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She gasped, looking at it with big round eyes. It fit perfectly.

Jane stepped closer to her, gently tilting her chin up to make her look at him. "Teresa, I know that this is the ring you want. Don`t deny yourself. It`s the perfect choice. And it DOES look wonderful with your eyes."

"But it`s so expensive" she whispered.

"Don`t worry about that. We can afford it. Anything that you want, my love."

Lisbon tilted her head, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Jane deliberately ignored her and signaled for the clerk to come back. She decided to let it pass for now but he would have to make some explanations. She handed the ring back to Jane who gave it to the clerk, saying "This one it is."

They chose a matching plain ring for himself, asking the clerk to engrave their names and the words "eternal love" for them. He promised to have the rings ready in two hours.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Jane said "Well, that went pretty well, don`t you think? So, where to next?"

He turned to look at Lisbon, grinning happily. She had crossed her arms in front of her, staring at him. "What was that about?" she wanted to know.

"What was what about?"

"Oh, come on, Jane, don`t play dumb with me. You know what I`m talking about. You just spend a couple thousand dollars in there like it`s nothing. Don`t tell me the FBI is paying you so well that you can afford it without even thinking about it. Where does the money come from?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know where the money comes from, Teresa."

She took a step closer, glaring at him. "I wouldn`t be asking if I did!"

"Oh please, Teresa. Of course you know how I made my money before I joined the CBI."

She looked at him incredulously. "You still have the money you made as a psychic? That was 13 years ago! How can there still be money?"

He shrugged. "I never touched any of it after… well, you know. Didn`t think it was right."

"But you spent two years in South America. I thought you lived on that money during that time."

"Yeah, I did. But believe me, life down there is cheap, you don`t need very much. Most of the money is still there. Of course, the FBI had frozen my accounts, but thanks to Dennis they cleared them a couple weeks ago."

Lisbon wasn`t sure what to think about it. "Why do you want to spend the money now?" she asked.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking up into the sky, contemplating her question. When he looked at her again, his expression was serious. "I think I punished myself enough for what happened. And although I admit that I am not particularly proud of what I did, it was my job and I worked hard for it. And I want us to have a good life. I want you to have everything that you want because you deserve it more than anyone else."

Lisbon was touched by his words and went to put her arms around him, kissing him softly on the lips. "I don`t need any luxury, Patrick. All I want is you." She whispered.

He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks tenderly. "I know that you don`t need it. And I`m not saying we should live in luxury from now on. Just some little niceties every now and then. There`s nothing wrong with that, is there?" His eyes were pleading with her to agree with him.

"I suppose not." She gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her face, her cute little nose wrinkling when she said "I really wanted that ring."

"I know you did." He leaned down and captured her lips, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Neither of them cared that they were standing in the middle of a sidewalk, people passing all around them, staring at them. They just enjoyed their new-found closeness, happy to be in each other`s arms.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright, so I promised to update sooner and here it is. I decided to make another break here and to concentrate on the actual wedding - and the wedding night – in the next chapter. This one is pretty tame, but I promise we get down and dirty in the next one. Hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_Again, thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews, I never expected anything like this!_

**Breaking Free**

Chapter Four

Teresa Lisbon entered the bridal store feeling a mixture of excitement and dread. She`d never been the girly type of woman who was into dresses and make-up and all that stuff. But things had changed recently, she was more in touch with her girlish side, much more aware of her femininity than ever before. She supposed it had a lot to do with not being the boss anymore and yes, also with Marcus who had made her feel desirable and beautiful and she had enjoyed his attention, at least for a while. But if she was really honest with herself, the main reason why she had paid much more attention to her looks lately was the man she was going to marry tonight.

When Jane had bought her that sexy little dress for their art-thieves-case she had felt a little embarrassed at first. But the look on his face when he had seen her in it had set her body on fire immediately. All through the evening she had felt his eyes on her, following her wherever she went, and she had reveled in it. To say she was disappointed when he didn`t make a move on her as soon as they were alone in the house would be an understatement. She was frustrated and more than just a little pissed at him. Looking back, that probably was the reason why she had agreed to go on the date with Marcus in the first place.

Well, no need to think about that at the moment. Right now she needed to buy a wedding dress. She and Jane had parted ways after leaving the jewelers store to go shopping for their respective outfits. Jane wasn`t too happy that she wanted to go alone but she had insisted on it, saying he wasn`t allowed to see her dress before tonight. He had relented, but made her promise that she would buy a "real" wedding dress, not just something she thought would be adequate enough.

Since Lisbon had no real idea what she wanted she let the nice young store assistant show her around, getting an impression of the different styles that were available. It didn`t take long for her to figure out what suited her the most – classic simple elegance, not too much over the top, no sleeves, long skirt. She had soon narrowed it down to three similar dresses. Trying on the first one, her favorite, she knew right away that she needn`t look any further. It was a perfect fit, accentuating her body in all the right places, not too sexy, but not modest, either.

The dress was pure white, strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and soft ruching through the bodice. It had a drop waist that made her look taller than she actually was and a jeweled rhinestone accent at one side. Tiers of tulle created layers for a voluminous skirt which was flowing wonderfully around her legs, the hem trailing behind her over the floor. "Oh yeah", she thought, admiring her reflection in the mirror "that`s the one!" Lisbon`s heart hammered in her chest just thinking about the look on Jane`s face when he would see her in it.

To complete her outfit she bought a pair of matching high-heels as well as a necklace and some earrings. Lisbon temped down her sensible side that wanted to make her believe all of that wasn`t really necessary. It was her wedding day, dammit, and Jane was right, she deserved it! So, on a whim she also decided for some very sinful lingerie, consisting of a corsage, panties, garter belt and silk stockings. She wouldn`t actually need the corsage under her dress but she figured they could have some fun with it later.

Satisfied with her purchases, she left the store, fishing for her cell to call Jane. He had already finished his shopping tour and even picked up their rings at the Jewelers. They agreed to meet back at the hotel to relax a little and have some early dinner, figuring they wouldn`t be in the mood for food after the ceremony. Hanging up the phone, Lisbon signaled for a taxi. Sinking back into the seat she felt tired to her bones – and as happy as she`d never been in her life.

Entering their suite, she found Jane sprawled out on the bed. As usual with him, Lisbon couldn`t tell for sure whether he was asleep or just feigning it. Watching him for some moments she decided that he was indeed sleeping. She placed her shopping bags on the couch and approached the bed, carefully crawling over him until they were face to face. He didn`t stir.

Lisbon just looked at him, his beautiful beloved face, so peaceful in his sleep, a tiny smile gracing his wonderful lips. She couldn`t resist any longer, placing small kisses onto his mouth, cheeks and eyes, slowly wandering down his neck. When she started sucking on his pulse point, he groaned and wrapped his arms around her, rolling over so she was lying beneath him. He attacked her lips, kissing her hungrily until they had to separate for air.

"Hi" he said "I just had a very nice dream."

"Mhhh, what were you dreaming about?" Her lips went to his neck again, while she slid her hands beneath his shirt, stroking his back.

"Let me show you." He kissed his way down her throat, squeezing her breast through her shirt, unbuttoning her jeans with the other hand and wriggling his fingers inside. He scratched over the damp fabric of her panties, making her moan, her hips bucking against him.

"Jane –" He pushed his hand inside her panties, sliding his fingers through her wetness. "Jane, stop" Lisbon caught his wrist, stilling his movement. His head buried between her breasts he tried to shake off her hand, but her grip got tighter. "Jane!"

He looked up at her, confused at why she was stopping him. Her face was flushed with arousal and she was panting heavily. "What?" he asked, his lust-filled mind not quite capable yet to form a complete sentence. Still holding his wrist Lisbon said "Let`s not do that now." The pout that formed on his lips was adorable and she wanted to lick it off.

"Why not?"

She released his hand, cupping his face. Smiling, she said "It`s just – I think we should wait until tonight. Till we`re married. Don`t you think?"

Jane looked at her, trying to figure out if she was really serious. Deciding that she was he reluctantly pulled his hand out of her jeans, sighing dramatically. He rolled off of her, lying on his back, arms stretched out in defeat. Lisbon propped herself up on one elbow, the other hand playing with his shirt buttons.

"I promise I`ll make it up to you tonight" she whispered seductively.

"I´ll hold you to that." He pulled her down for a sweet kiss and they lay in each other`s arms for a while. Jane`s growling stomach soon reminded them that they should get something to eat before they didn`t have time for it anymore. So, while Lisbon excused herself to go to the bathroom, Jane called the reception to order room service.

When Lisbon came out of the bathroom again, Jane was standing in front of the large window of their living room, looking out over the city below them. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It`s a beautiful view" she said.

"Yeah." He turned in her arms, taking her hands into his, leaning down to kiss her slow and gentle. When he pulled back, he sank down on one knee in front of her, smiling up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I`ve been thinking about the way I asked you to marry me and it wasn`t exactly the way I imagined it and certainly not what you deserve. So, I figured I owe you an appropriate proposal." With that he pulled a small box out of his pants pocket and – opening the lid – presented it to her. Inside was a gorgeous emerald and diamond engagement ring.

"Teresa, will you marry me?"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Lisbon sank down on the floor as well. "Of course, I will, silly" she said, holding her hand out to him. Grinning, he slipped the ring onto her finger, then pulled her into a warm embrace. Admiring the beautiful ring, Lisbon asked "Where`d you get that?"

Jane pulled her up and they both sat down on the white comfortable couch. She looked at him expectantly, curious. Taking her hand, he said "Do you remember our first case together at the FBI? When you got me out of the detention suite?"

She nodded. "The one in New York? Yeah."

"Well, you certainly remember as well that I – escaped – for a little while during that case."

"I do. I thought you were gone forever. That you`d left me for good."

Jane looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek. "I would never leave you, Teresa. You`re the only reason I came back here, my life was worthless without you." He gently wiped away the tear that slid down her face.

His own voice thick with emotion he continued. "While I was gone I wasn`t just faking the list of the Blake Association members for Dennis. I also went and bought this ring for you. It was my intention to ask you to marry me as soon as this case was over and they would have released me from detention. But, well – you got angry because of my little stunt, saying you didn`t want me to interfere with your life. It hurt. So I retreated, scared I might lose you if I didn`t give you the space you needed. Everything became quite a mess from there on."

"Oh, Patrick, I`m so sorry." There were more tears streaming down Lisbon`s face now. She reached for him, climbing onto his lap, burying her face in his neck. They held each other close, Jane stroking her hair comfortingly. "Don`t be sorry. We both made mistakes. But the only thing that matters is that we`re here now. We`re together. Nothing`s gonna separate us ever again." She nodded against his neck, squeezing him tight.

They only let go of each other when there was a knock at the door that indicated the arrival of their room service.

They ate at the dining table, both of them somehow lost in their thoughts, but not uncomfortable. They stole bites from each other plates and shared the delicious piece of chocolate cake that Jane had ordered for dessert, nipping on some exquisite champagne. Seeing the bottle Lisbon had raised her eyebrows at him, but he had just shrugged, saying "it`s a special occasion, isn´t it?"

After dinner, they both had a shower – separately this time, though Jane couldn`t resist the temptation to sneak into the bathroom as soon as he heard the water running. Lisbon half-heartedly tried to shoo him out of the bathroom, but he ignored her, sitting down on the chair, watching her. He happily chatted along, making Lisbon laugh. To her own surprise she felt completely at ease with him being there.

Stepping out of the shower, Lisbon wrapped a towel around her body. Standing in front of Jane, she said "Your turn."

He made a show of undressing slowly, his eyes locked on her face. Obviously he had enjoyed watching her a lot, his arousal unmistakable. The urge to touch him was almost unbearable, but Lisbon didn`t want to go give in, knowing if she did, she wouldn`t be able to stop him a second time. Going by the smug grin on his face, Jane knew exactly what was going through her mind. "Feel free to join me" he said, while stepping into the shower.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she forced herself to leave the bathroom, calling "No, thank you!" over her shoulder, in her best "you`re-such-a-pain-in-the-ass"-tone. Laughing, Jane started his shower thinking about the wonderful night that lay ahead of them.

They changed into some fresh clothes, Lisbon being more than happy that she didn`t have to bother with her hair and make-up herself. During their lunch with Dean, their private wedding consultant provided by the hotel, he`d said that he would arrange an appointment for her at the hotel`s salon. So all she had to do now was grab her bag with her wedding outfit and head downstairs. Afterwards she could get dressed in a private dressing room.

Standing in the doorway, she pecked Jane on the lips, murmuring "See you later" against his mouth. She turned to leave but he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her thoroughly. Whispering "I love you" he turned her around again, giving her a slap on her well-shaped behind. The look she threw him over her shoulder was enough to light the fire in his groin and Jane quickly stepped back into their suite, closing the door behind him, before whatever control he still had over his body left him completely.

The salon at the Wynn was very stylish and modern and also very well-frequented as it seemed. Lisbon was immediately approached by a young woman who was smiling at her friendly. "Welcome at the Claude Baruk. How can I help you, Ma`am?"

"Hi, my name is Teresa Lisbon. I think I have an appointment here."

The girl checked something on her computer and then led Lisbon to one of the tables, saying "My colleague will be with you in a minute." Said colleague introduced herself as Marie, asking Lisbon if she already had something particular in mind for her hair. Lisbon explained to her what she wanted and Marie got to work immediately, agreeing that it would be the perfect look for her. Combing Lisbon`s long dark tresses, she said "You have gorgeous hair."

After about an hour of the most exquisite treatment Lisbon had ever experienced at a salon she admired herself in the mirror. She had to admit it looked even better than she had expected. Her hair was combed straight out of her face, but fell freely in large curls over her back and shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Marie had suggested a tiara and although Lisbon thought it might be too much she now had to agree that it was perfect. She smiled at a faint memory of Jane placing a tiara on her head, stroking her hair, an amazed look on his face.

Grabbing her things she thanked Marie for the wonderful work and left in search for the wedding salons. Dean was already waiting for her, telling her exuberantly how beautiful she looked, rushing her into the private dressing room that was reserved for her. He told her he would wait outside and if she needed anything she should just call him.

Standing alone in the beautiful room, Lisbon suddenly felt a rush of nervousness, her heart racing like mad. She was really going to get married. To Patrick Jane. Whooo.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So, I finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry for the delay, somehow the new season got me distracted too much. Unfortunately it`s not quite what I`ve been expecting and I am pretty much struggling with my emotions. I hope you enjoy anyway._

_WARNING: Though this is very mushy and sappy at the beginning (and I truly apologize for that!), as promised it gets down and dirty later on. If you have problems with that, don`t read._

_As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated._

**Breaking Free**

Chapter 5

Jane stood under a canopy of trees in a beautiful garden, the so-called Primrose Courtyard. It was already dark outside and there were hundreds of lights shining from the trees above and next to him. A marble walkway led from the hotel down to the altar where he was standing, dozens of candles on either side of the way. There were flowers everywhere and a beautiful fountain on the left and right next to the altar. Soft music was playing in the background. Jane had to admit that Dean had put some real effort into arranging a truly romantic setting for their wedding.

After Lisbon had left their suite Jane had been overcome by a strange mixture of feelings. He`d sat on the couch, staring out the window and allowed the emotions to crash over him – sadness, guilt, hope and happiness, all mixed together. Memories of his wedding with Angela, the day Charlotte was born, the terrible night when he`d lost them, certain he would never be happy again in his life.

And then the day he`d met his destiny. Through all the hurt and grief that filled him he`d known instinctively that Teresa Lisbon had the power to heal him, her soul reaching out to him. Even if he`d wanted to, he couldn`t have walked away from her, her warmth and kindness drawing him close. He`d tried to fight his growing emotions, ignored them for as long as he could, but eventually he had accepted them. Admitting them out loud, however, had been something else entirely. It had scared the hell out of him.

He wasn`t scared anymore now. The fear of losing her to another man had been far worse than anything else, confessing his feelings to her paled in comparison. So he`d taken the leap. And the outcome was better than he could have wished for, better than he ever imagined in his dreams. For despite everything he`d done in the past, despite knowing all of his flaws and darkest secrets, Teresa Lisbon loved him. Truly, deeply, without reservations. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Now standing at the altar he felt completely calm, knowing for sure that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with this woman. The music changed and looking down the walkway he saw her standing there, the sight almost knocking the breath out of his lungs. He had never seen her look this beautiful before – actually, he had never seen anyone this beautiful before if he was honest. He couldn`t help but stare at her in helpless adoration.

Walking down the aisle towards the love of her life, Lisbon`s nervousness faded away. She had experienced a short moment of panic in the dressing room, wondering what the hell she was doing. But then she`d looked at the beautiful engagement ring Jane had given her earlier and she`d been overcome by love and tenderness for this man. She remembered how much she had missed him during his absence, much more than she`d dared to admit even to herself. No, she never ever wanted to live without him again.

Because despite everything, he had always somehow made her happy, like no one else before. When he had joined the CBI he had made the job – and her life – so much more interesting. She had been fascinated by him right from the beginning. He had challenged her and made her see the world through different eyes, had made her appreciate the little things in life she never paid attention to. Like enjoying a cup of ice cream together.

She had fought her attraction to him for years, even succeeded in convincing herself that he was nothing more than a friend. But reality hit her when he`d disappeared to Las Vegas, feigning his breakdown in order to get closer to Red John. Not knowing where he was, whether he was okay or not had been a nightmare. And although she`d been hurt deeply by what he had done during that time it had made her accept the truth – he was the man she wanted to spend her life with, nobody else would do. If anything else, her little affair with Marcus had only reassured her in this regard. He`d been a poor substitute, she had known that all along.

But she had also reached a point during the past couple weeks where she had lost any hope of ever being with Jane the way she longed to be so much. Trust him to turn her world upside down once again, going from deep desperation to utter happiness in just a few hours, making her do something she would normally consider stupid and foolish. Well, if it was she didn`t mind. She was happy, truly happy for the first time in her life.

The look on Jane`s face made her stomach flutter with butterflies and she smiled broadly at him. He looked good enough to eat in his three-piece suit. Lisbon hadn`t seen him in one for years, but she always secretly loved them. Obviously he knew exactly how to light her fire. Well, no surprise there. He had chosen a black suit with a grey vest, no tie and had actually abandoned his beloved shoes and wore a new pair of black ones. He really was any girl`s dream come true – and he was all hers.

Coming to stand next to him, Jane immediately reached for Lisbon`s hand, leaning over to whisper into her ear "You`re gorgeous". The intensity in his eyes made her shudder. Suddenly a little shy, she lowered her gaze, but he squeezed her hand affectionately and looking up into his eyes she managed a small "Thank you", her voice barely audible. The minister started the ceremony, both of them only half aware of what he was saying, their eyes locked on each other.

"Teresa, repeat after me." Hearing her name, Lisbon shifted her gaze to the minister, who looked at her expectantly. "Repeat after me" he said again. She nodded and looking back at her love did as she was asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

"I, Teresa, take you, Patrick, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish until death do us part."

A tear slid down Jane`s face, but there was no sorrow in his eyes, just love and happiness. It was his turn to speak his vow. He repeated the words, but continued to speak.

"Teresa – I love you. I love you so much, you have no idea. When we met, I was broken, full of grief and anger and self-hatred – but you made me whole again. You were my only reason to live for such a long time, there were times when the only thing that kept me going was your smile. I hated life – but somehow you made me be thankful for it again, love it again. Without you, I would have died a long time ago. But you kept me from giving up, you believed in me and stood by me even when nobody else did. You`re the only person who managed to see right through me, through all the lies and tricks and you saw the real me. No one had ever done that before. No one. And still you stayed, making me feel loved even when I thought I didn`t deserve it. You have no idea how much that meant to me – how much I love you for that. I never felt such a deep connection to anyone in my life. You`re a part of me, Teresa. I wouldn`t know how to live without you. You`re the love of my life. I promise I will love you forever, my angel."

Now tears were streaming down Lisbon`s face, the true meaning of his words filling her, touching her very soul, bonding her to him in a way that went far beyond anything she could have imagined. She knew that she was part of something very special, something that most people never got to experience in their lives, something that went far deeper than just love. Jane was right – they truly were a part of each other and this marriage wasn`t just for life – it was for eternity.

The minister spoke up again. "Love freely given has no beginning or end. Your rings represent your unending love for each other." He gave them their rings and they exchanged them with trembling fingers.

"By virtue of the authority invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cupping Lisbon`s face between his hands, Jane did just that.

They stood in their suite`s bedroom, arms around each other, kissing. Jane`s hands roamed over her body, feeling the exquisite material of her dress underneath his fingertips. It was sensual, exciting. He trailed his lips down her neck, up to her ear, sucking it into his mouth.

"I love your dress" he whispered.

Lisbon smiled at him, sliding his jacket down his shoulders and running her hands up and down his chest.

"I love your vest" she said seductively.

Jane pulled her in for another kiss, slowly backing her up to the bed. Turning her in his arms he kissed her shoulders, his hands sliding down her front. He pulled the hem of her dress up, caressing the silky material of her stockings. Sliding higher, his hands came into contact with her garter belt. He groaned, lowering his head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He slid a hand between her legs, stroking her soaked panties, the other one kneading her breast.

"Kneel on the bed, please."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and Lisbon did as he asked. Jane kept her near the edge of the bed, kneeling down on the floor himself behind her. He pushed her dress up to expose her lovely behind to him, the material of her dress bunching around her waist. He caressed her cheeks, kissing the top of her thighs, drawing slow circles with his tongue. It drove her crazy. She spread her legs to give him better access, resting her head on the bed.

Jane slid his hand back between her legs, rubbing over her panties. They were in the way, but he didn`t want to get Lisbon out of the garter belt, the sight arousing him beyond measure. He tucked on the panties, sliding his fingers underneath. Lisbon moaned, pushing back against him, wordlessly asking for more.

"Sorry, but these have to go." Gripping her panties Jane pulled determinedly, tearing them apart and pushing them out of the way. Slipping his fingers through her folds he found her slippery wet for him. He started kissing her butt again, licking the sensitive creases. The sounds coming from her drove him into a frenzy and he pushed two of his fingers inside her. Lisbon pushed down on them lustily, her hips moving instinctively.

Jane sensed that she was close already, but he didn`t want her to come so soon. Pulling his fingers out, he put them on her ass instead, now kneading both cheeks with his graceful hands. They were big enough to hold her entire ass in them. He pushed his face into her cleft, tonguing her, drinking her wetness greedily. He lapped her everywhere, his tongue sliding from her folds up to her anus. He teased it, feeling her body tense in near orgasm. Pushing his fingers back inside her, he started pumping them in and out, all the while keeping his mouth busy on her backside. She came with a low cry, her legs trembling, squeezing them together to keep his fingers trapped. He gently massaged her, soothing her until she had come down from her high.

Lisbon slumped down on the bed, relaxed and satisfied. Jane got up from the floor, gently turning her around. Sitting up, she flashed him a big smile and reached for his fly.

"My turn."

She slowly opened his pants, pushing them down his legs. Reaching a hand inside his boxer briefs she took out his cock, steely and pulsing in her hand. He was so gorgeous, it took her breath away. Running her hand up and down his length she looked up at him, licking her lips, then bowed down and took him into her mouth. She sucked the head into her mouth, making Jane groan out, his hands coming up to fist into her hair.

Lisbon relished the power she had over him, slowly working him into a frenzy with her mouth and hands. She slid down from the bed for a better angle and took him as deep as he would go. Then she reached around to grab his perfect ass, squeezing him, encouraging him to move. Jane took the hint and started thrusting in and out of her mouth slowly but powerful. Lisbon moaned around his cock, enjoying the taste and feel of him on her tongue.

She sucked on him as hard as she could, fondling his balls. Jane let go of his control, throwing his head back. He came with a hoarse scream, shooting jet after jet of come into Lisbon`s mouth. She pulled back enough to taste him on her tongue, swallowing everything he had to give. When he was done, Jane sank to his knees, clutching her to his chest, his face buried in her hair, whispering "I love you, I love you so much" over and over into her ear.

They took their time to slowly undress each other, touching and kissing everywhere they could reach. Somehow they made their way onto the bed again, Jane resting on top of Lisbon, her legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed and stroked each other into another sexual frenzy, far from being satisfied for this night.

Jane sat back on his heels, his legs keeping hers open, his look fixed on her sex. She was pink and glistening wet and he wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her. He pulled her up onto his lap, her legs hooking around his shoulders. Fixing his eyes on hers, Jane guided himself to her opening, penetrating her slowly.

Lisbon`s eyes closed shut at the exquisite feeling of Jane`s cock entering her, stretching her wide to accommodate his girth. She pushed against him as good as she could in this position, her hands clutching the sheets on either side of her head. She whimpered when he grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his cock, her body arching up off the bed.

Grabbing Lisbon`s hips tightly, Jane secured her for his onslaught, driving into her with all the strength he could muster. They`d only had sex twice before but he already knew how to push her buttons. Lisbon had always been proud of her tough cop persona, but in bed she liked to give up everything, just relinquish herself to his ministrations. Jane knew instinctively that she had never done so before with another man and so he was more than happy to oblige her needs.

His previous orgasm had increased his stamina and he pounded into her determinedly, her fulfillment the most important thing on his mind. Reaching between her legs, he found her clitoris, stroking it, while driving into her again and again, forcefully. Lisbon was close to a sensual overload, his cock and fingers driving her over the edge without mercy. When Jane took her clit between this thumb and forefinger, squeezing it, she came like mad, screaming her release, her back arching off the bed in a perfect bow.

Jane slowed down his rhythm, long deep strokes, until Lisbon had come down again. He pulled her up against his chest, supporting her with his hands on her back. Searching for her lips, they got lost in a kiss, deep and sensual, full of love and longing. When they separated, they looked at each other, lust burning in their eyes.

Pressing her against his body, Jane turned and sank down to the mattress, taking Lisbon with him. He lay on his back with her straddling him, his painfully engorged penis still buried deep inside of her. Lisbon put her hands on his chest for leverage, raising herself up only to slam down onto him. Jane whimpered deep in his chest, grabbing her waist, more to ground himself than to direct her movements.

Lisbon leaned back, her hands braced on his thighs and started riding him with utter abandon. She never was this aroused before, her skin over-sensitive; hyper-aware of everywhere Jane touched her. When he rubbed his palms over her hard peeks, she came again with his name on her lips, her hands digging into his flesh. For a moment everything went black.

Next thing Lisbon knew, she was on her back again, Jane driving inside her over and over. His mouth was on her neck, marking her as his. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jane looked down at her, her beauty overwhelming him once again. Lisbon reached up to brush the sweat from his face, gently caressing his cheeks.

"Let go" she whispered.

She pulled him down for a kiss and closing his eyes, he did let go. His body pressed tightly to hers, their mouths engaged in the most intimate loving kiss, Jane shot inside of her, bathing her with his essence. When he was spent, he was trembling all over, but he managed to roll them to their sides, bodies still connected, holding each other close.

Opening his eyes again, Jane found Lisbon looking at him, her eyes liquid and smiling, happiness written all over her face. He was struck by his love for her, his own eyes filling with tears. He thanked a God he didn`t believe in that he had found this woman who made him so happy he wanted to weep with joy. He promised to himself that he would do everything to make her happy for the rest of her life, be the best husband she could wish for.

He wanted to tell her everything that was on his mind, but he was just too exhausted and so was she. Leaning over, he kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you" was all he managed to say before falling into a deep sleep, barely registering her "I love you, too."

They both slept with a smile on their lips, their bodies wrapped around each other.

**To be continued**


End file.
